Hurt of life
by XcloudXtifaX
Summary: ..........um......... i really don't have a clue what the summary is ............it is kinda hard to explain..........ah stuff this just read the flaming story! i forgot it includes people from other final fantasy games so keep your eyes peeled
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII-2 – The hurt of Life-chapter 1/ Expect the unexpected.

"Cloud wake up, Cloud wake up, CLOUD wake up," a voice called. This voice was Tifa, Cloud's girlfriend.

"_Denzels going to be late for school and Marline!" Tifa went on. Cloud was still asleep. Tifa started to tickle Cloud. She knew he hated this._

"_Ah, get off Tifa," Cloud said starting to laugh._

"_Am I going to school today, or are you two going to giggle all day," Marline started._

"_Okay, okay, go get Denzel, I'll take you to school," Tifa moaned. Marline ran in and cuddled Tifa. She thanked her and ran off to get Denzel. _

" _Cloud Strife, you are so lazy," Tifa moaned. Cloud shrugged._

"_I'll make up for it," Cloud replied. "Just you wait until later then you will be thanking me,"_

"_Why's that then?" Tifa asked._

"_You'll just have to wait and see," Cloud replied._

"_TIFA," Marline called._

"_See you later," Tifa said. "The kids are calling," Tifa laughed and walked to the kids._

_Cloud got out off bed and looked through the window. Tifa was coming back. He flicked open his phone he had one message. It read, Hi Cloud, it's Reno, we need your help at base, you will never guess who has come back from nowhere, it's Aerith. He flicked his phone down. Tifa walked in. He told her what had happened._

"_But, you watched her die, this isn't possible, no way is this possible, and I can't believe it!" Tifa said trying to understand what she just heard. Cloud told her to come with him, she agreed. Cloud walked outside. He called Reno._

"_Why do you need my help, its Aerith?" Cloud asked. "What could she do to hurt you guys?"_

"_Well it ain't just her alone, Zac is with her, he ain't in a good mood and… AHH…" Reno started and then ended in pain. Cloud flicked his phone down. Tifa walked out._

"_Let's go," Cloud told her. Tifa nodded. Cloud started Fennier up and rode off with Tifa holding on to him. On the way there, Cloud got another call, this time it was from, Tidus. Tifa answered the phone._

"_Hello, Tifa speaking" Tifa answered. _

"_Hi its Tidus is Cloud there?" Tidus replied._

"_Yeah, but he is driving at the moment can I take a message?" Tifa asked back._

"_No, not really," Tidus answered. Tidus hung up._

"_Who was it?" Cloud shouted through the wind._

"_Tidus, he seemed pretty angry about something, coz he hung up on me," Tifa replied._

"_He can wait," Cloud told her. Tifa shrugged and held on tighter. Cloud knew what it was about._

_When Cloud & Tifa reached the base Cloud looked over his shoulder. He saw smoke coming from down the road._

"_Get in the building," Cloud ordered. Tifa followed his order. When she entered the building, she thought it looked just like the building where Cloud fought Sepherioth. When Cloud entered he saw blood up the walls. He saw a body covered in blood up against the wall. He recognized it. It was Reno._

"_Reno what happened," Tifa asked._

"_Soldier in blue, he is with Rufus in the back, I suppose Rude is out cold," Reno explained. What did he mean by soldier in blue, and who was Rufus? Cloud had to find some answers. Him and Tifa made their way to the back room. When they entered the soldier in blue drew a sword out but Cloud knocked him flying and stuck his sword in the soldier in blues stomach. The soldier fell to the floor._

"_What was his name?" Cloud asked._

" _He went by the name of Loz, he was asking about some one called mother," Rufus explained. Cloud walked over to Rufus._

"_You don't fool me," Cloud told him. Cloud took his sword and stabbed Rufus rapidly. Tifa screamed. Cloud walked past her and made his way out the door._

"_Were leaving," Cloud said. Tifa looked at him._

"_We can't leave them like this," Tifa told him. He turned around. Tifa slapped him. Cloud turned around again and kept walking out the door. _

"_Are you coming?" Cloud asked. Tifa walked over to him. _

"_Do you want me to?" Tifa asked back. She took his hand and ran off. Cloud had no choice but to follow. She kept walking until they reached the motorbike._

_The next morning Cloud woke up next to Tifa who was still asleep. He didn't know what happened the night before. He heard Denzel and Marlene shouting at each other. He sent them off to school. They moaned as they went out the door. Cloud went back to the bedroom. He saw Tifa was still asleep. He bent over and kissed her lips. Which were warm. He wandered why and how. They were normally cold when he kissed her in the morning. Tifa woke up. She looked happy and bit her lip._

"_Have a nice night?" Tifa asked. _

"_What happened last night, can you remind me?" Cloud asked back._

" _You didn't expect it put it that way," she explained._

"_In that case I had a perfect night!" Cloud told her. Tifa leaned closer to him, she kissed his lips just like Cloud had done to her and she rolled over and went back to sleep. Cloud's phone stated ringing. He got out of bed and flicked it open._

"_Yo Cloud, wonder where you had got to, Me and Yuna just wanted to know if you would want to come round tonight, or something like that," Messages deleted please wait… Cloud flicked his phone down and lye on the bed. Tifa rolled over and put her head on Cloud's shoulder._

"_They don't know do they?" Tifa asked in a murmuring voice._

"_I haven't told them, should they know?" Cloud answered and asked back. Tifa closed her eyes._

"_Remember that time when we were on that building and it nearly collapsed, well I was thinking about that and well maybe it didn't fall because of him maybe someone else made it fall, you know," Tifa told him. Cloud nodded. _

"_Are you still angry with your self because you haven't told Tidus and Yuna about us, you shouldn't be, no one else knows apart from Denzel and Marlene," Tifa explained. Cloud smiled and cuddled her as she got close to him. _

"_You need to sleep, after what happened last night we both do," Cloud told her. Tifa agreed and they both went off to sleep._

_The door slammed shut. Loud footsteps were heard entering Tifa and Cloud's house. It was Denzel and Marlene soaked from the horrendous rain outside. Marlene stood at the bedroom door looking at Tifa who was fast asleep, while Denzel looked at Cloud who was fast asleep. Marlene looked at Denzel. _

"_Come on," Marlene told Denzel. They walked into the room next door._

"_So how are you and Shelke?" Marlene asked._

"_Will you stop asking about me and Shelke we have only been going out since yesterday," Denzel replied._

"_Wow that is your longest ever its normally only about 15 minuets and then they get bored!" Marlene explained bursting into laughter._

"_SHUT-UP!" Denzel shouted. Cloud opened his eyes, as did Tifa. They walked into the next to there's and saw Denzel on the floor with Marlene standing._

"_Marlene what is going on here?" Tifa asked._

"_Well, yesterday Denzel got a --," Marlene started but got her mouth covered up by Denzel._

"_Denzel let her finish," Cloud told him._

"_NO, you can't boss me around!" Denzel shouted. Marlene kicked Denzel in his shin and he let go off her mouth._

"_He got a Girlfriend, and guess who she is, only the daughter of Vincent Valentine," Marlene told them. Denzel looked at her._

"_YOU GRASS!" Denzel shouted, but he couldn't go towards her because of his leg. Marlene giggled. Cloud got out his phone he scrolled down his contact list until he came to Vincent. Cloud rang his number._

"_Vincent, we need to talk!" Cloud told him._

"_About what?" Vincent asked._

"_Well you will never guess but Denzel is going out with your daughter, Shelke!" Cloud explained._

"_I'll have a word with her Cloud, don't worry," Vincent told him. Cloud closed his phone. Tifa walked outside to join Cloud. _

"_I know what he is going through, when we were younger we would leave our house and say we were going to see some friends but we would go see each other, Denzel is like you Cloud, he asked for you when Shinra was happening," Tifa explained. Cloud looked at her. "And if you keep doing nothing about it then-- don't worry, but what do you want it to be a memory or us?" Tifa finished. Cloud walked away. He got onto Fennier and drove off. Tifa stood there in the cold. Alone. _

_Marlene walked out. Tifa started to cry._

"_Tifa why are you crying?" Marlene asked._

"_You wouldn't understand Marlene," Tifa started. A tear fell from her eyes. "It is about me and Cloud." Marlene looked at her._

"_You and Cloud can't break up over this," Marlene told her. "Its silly." Tifa wiped the tears and walked inside with Marlene following._

_Cloud drove further into the desert. Not knowing where he was going to stop. He looked behind him. He saw a motorbike coming from behind. He recognized the face but he didn't know who it was._

"_Having a nice time, away from the family," The voice said. Cloud knew who it was, Kadja._

"_Kadja, I knew it was you," Cloud said._

"_Nice to see you too!" Kadja said back. They looked at each other. Cloud got out his sword. Kadja did the same. Kadja stared at the ground._

"_This is where it ends, Kadja," Cloud told him._

"_Oh no this is where it begins," Kadja answered back. _

"_Shinra is over, I killed Rufus, he was lead of Shinra's operation," Cloud said. Kadja smiled._

"_I always knew you had a evil streak," Kadja told him. Cloud raised his sword._

"_You asked for it!" Cloud shouted. He ran towards Kadja ready to stab him. But before anything happened, Kadja had gone. Cloud turned round. No one was there. His phone rang. He flicked it up at read the message. "Cloud I need you more than ever right now, I am sorry about what happened earlier, it's just that I want to be with you forever, and I want us no memory." Cloud got back on Fennier and drove back to his and Tifa's house. When Cloud entered Tifa was standing in front off him, biting her lip._

"_Thank god you are all right," Tifa explained. She ran forward and hugged him. She stepped back and leaned forward and kissed him. She ran off behind the door in the bedroom. Cloud remembered she did this when they were kids._

"_Kids our out," Tifa said. At this moment she was getting undressed. She peered round the door._

"_Are you coming?" Tifa asked._

"_Yeah," Cloud replied. He walked through the door and shut it quietly behind him._

"_Tifa…Tifa, TIFA!" Marlene shouted. "Denzel is round Shelke's house just the two of them." Tifa and Cloud opened their eyes and looked at each other. Tifa got out of the bed and got dressed. Cloud did the same. Tifa opened the door where is Shelke's house. Marlene pointed out the door and down the street._

"_Cloud come on," Tifa told him. "Marlene take us there." Cloud followed them. Marlene took them to Shelke's house. Cloud shouted up to the window. He heard a phone ring. It was a phone box. He went and picked the phone up,_

"_What makes you so shore that they are in there," The voice said. It was Kadja. Cloud put the phone back._

"_Denzel and Shelke have been kidnapped by Kadja!" Cloud told them. "We have to find them,"._


	2. the endless search for denzel and shelke

Final Fantasy VII-2 – The hurt of Life-chapter 2/The endless search for Denzel and Shelke

Final Fantasy VII-2 – The hurt of Life-chapter 2/The endless search for Denzel and Shelke!

_Cloud called Tidus and Yuna, they called all of their friends to help as well. Cloud thought what Denzel might be going through. Shelke was only 10 years old and Denzel was only 11. If it wasn't for Marlene who told them Denzel had gone to Shelke's house I wouldn't of none that they had gone missing._

"_Tifa, Denzel has a mobile right, give me his number," Cloud told her. When Tifa had given Denzel's number to Cloud he rang it straight away. There was a ring. Denzel picked up._

"_Denzel, its Cloud now tell me where you are," Cloud told him._

"_I don't know, me and Shelke are in a van somewhere its dark and I just remember some one saying "good night", Denzel said back. Cloud looked around he saw one van. _

"_Denzel, this is Tifa now, bang on the back of the van if you can hear me we might know where you are?" Tifa asked him. Denzel banged on the back off the door. Cloud ran over to the van. He got his sword and cut the door down the middle. Denzel jumped out. But Shelke wasn't there. Cloud looked for her but she wasn't in there. Cloud got out his mobile and called Vincent._

"_Vincent is Shelke with you?" Cloud asked._

"_No, is she with Denzel?" Vincent asked back._

"_No we have checked, she might have been kidnapped," Cloud told him._

"_Damn it, I told him this had gone to far!" Vincent shouted. He hung up. Tifa looked at Cloud and then at Marlene and Denzel. _

_Tifa smiled. Cloud didn't look that happy. Tifa wondered what was going on with him. Ever since Reno called about that guy called Loz attacking Shinra he hasn't been the same. Wait Aerith was at the base he said but she wasn't there._

"_Cloud I'll be back in a about an hour I have to go check somewhere," Tifa told him. Cloud nodded. _

"_Take Fennier!" Cloud told her. Tifa got on Fennier and drove to the flower gardens._

_Tifa entered and looked around. No one was there but a figure standing at the pond._

"_Tifa, glad you could make it," The figure said._

"_Aerith where is Shelke?" Tifa asked her._

"_How should I no I have only just got back?" Aerith asked back._

"_Well, everyone has been calling you /mother\ lately so you can answer that for your self!" Tifa said. Tifa ran at Aerith and kicked her hard in the back. Aerith fell to the floor breathing heavily._

"_How does that feel, huh?" Tifa asked. Aerith looked at her with a glare. Aerith got up._

"_You asked for it," Aerith said. "You took him away from me, so you will pay." Aerith ran at Tifa with and tried to kick her but Tifa ducked and swiped the floor with her. Tifa got ready to attack as Aerith got back up._

"_Bring it on!" Tifa shouted. But out of nowhere Shelke appeared. _

"_Shelke!" Aerith and Tifa both shouted. Before anything happened rubble fell from the Flower Gardens roof._

"_Shelke! RUN," Tifa screamed. Shelke did exactly that. She ran as fast as she could and got out the way of the rubble. While Aerith was watching the horrific scene Tifa went up behind her and kicked her in the back. Aerith went flying into the pond._

"_That will teach not to fight me over Cloud!" Tifa told her. Aerith looked up. She then disappeared. Tifa looked for her. She thought where she might of gone. She then saw a body still in the lake. Could it be Aerith, Tifa thought. She walked closer to the body. It was Shelke but that wasn't possible. She saw Shelke with her own eyes. She saw her walk out of the door. Tifa thought that if that was Shelke then is Denzel really Denzel. There was no signal on her phone. She carried Shelke outside and lye her on the ground. She started breathing._

"_Shelke, are you alright?" Tifa asked._

"_No, I can't breath!" Shelke screamed. Tifa called an ambulance. Shelke was breathing but not very well. Cloud rushed there to find Tifa with blood over her face._

"_Tifa, what happened?" Cloud asked._

"_I got in a fight with Aerith, she isn't Aerith and Denzel isn't Denzel!" Tifa explained. Cloud looked around no one was there but the ambulance with Shelke and him and Tifa. He looked at her eyes and she looked in his._

"_I didn't mean what I said about all of that stuff," Tifa told him. He put his finger on her lips. She closed her eyes and let Cloud kiss her. Cloud put his hands round her and she put her hands round him. _

"_I don't want you to leave me again, I love you," Cloud told her._

"_I love you to, you are the best boyfriend I could have," Tifa told him. Cloud looked at her and Tifa kissed him this time without Cloud knowing what happened. Tifa backed away and bit her lip. She looked at Shelke. She looked fine._

"_Come on Cloud, I am tired, lets go home," Tifa said putting her head on Clouds shoulder. He looked in her eyes._

"_Okay," Cloud said. He put Tifa on the back of Fennier and drove home still looking after Tifa. She was asleep and still holding onto Cloud. When they got home they found Marlene asleep on the sofa. Cloud walked through to the bedroom and lyed Tifa down on the bed._

"_You may not think it but I love you more than I ever did with Aerith," Cloud told her. He bent over and kissed her warm lips. He saw her smile as she always did when he kissed her when she was asleep. He smiled and looked at her. Suddenly Denzel walked through the door. This woke Marlene and Tifa up. He collapsed on the floor._

"_DENZEL!" They all shouted. They rushed towards him immediately he looked up at Cloud._

"_I'm sorry, Cloud…" Denzel said. Tifa looked at Cloud. She started to cry. Cloud cuddled her._

"_Its okay Denzel, you did nothing wrong," Cloud told him._

"_Cloud, is Denzel dead?" Marlene asked starting to cry._

"_I'm not sure Marlene…" Cloud replied. Tifa looked at Cloud with tears streaming down her face. _

"_Please don't say he is Cloud, don't say it!" Tifa screamed at him. She started to cry harder. By this time Marlene was crying as well. _

"_Cloud, I thought Jenova had finished with taking souls?" Tifa asked him and wondered._

"_So did I," Cloud replied._

_Cloud woke up lying next to Tifa who had tears still streaming down her face. Cloud comforted her. She looked at him._

"_Cloud, when is all this going to end?" Tifa asked._

"_Soon, don't worry," Cloud, told her. He looked up at the ceiling. 2 years ago Denzel and Marlene came to me and I said I would protect them. That was an easy promise to make, but not that easy to keep. Tifa sat up. _

"_Cloud, me and you will find out who did this to him, I make that promise to Denzel," Tifa said wiping the tears from her eyes._

"_So do I," Cloud agreed. If Denzel were here now…_

_In the hospital Shelke had regained life again. She thought when was Denzel coming to see her. She soon got worried as over time no one came to see her. The 10-year-old genius sat up in her bed. The doctor soon came to see her._

"_You were left this from some one called Denzel."_

" _You are the girl of my dreams sadly I am about to be killed," Shelke read out loud. " I am sorry I couldn't tell you this in person…" Shelke started to cry. Tears rolled down her face. It was raining outside. She looked out the window and saw Cloud and Tifa talking about Denzel._

"_If only…"Shelke started. Shelke closed her eyes. She looked into her mind. Her heart stopped beating. Soon after, Shelke's eyes opened. _

"_Now I can be with you Denzel," Shelke said. Her body collapsed in her bed._

_Cloud and Tifa looked up at her window and saw that she wasn't looking anymore. _

"_Tifa do you remember how we got together, I mean how we met?" Cloud asked._

"_I sure do…" Tifa replied._


End file.
